


Regina's Release

by JuiceCup



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Strap-On, brief mentions of Outlaw Queen vault sex scene from 4a but NO graphic detail, light anal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/pseuds/JuiceCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is in desperate need for sexual release and she finds it in a very unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or its characters.

The vibrator was hurled through the air in anger and frustration and crashed against the wall of Regina’s bedroom. The object started to vibrate as it hit the floor and the brunette stopped it with a magical wave of her fingers. Thank goodness Henry had been spending the weekend with Emma. Regina wanted to take this opportunity to finally “fix” things with her body. This was _all_ the savior’s fault.

 

Regina reluctantly thought about how this happened; when Robin had seduced her in her vault. They had been together twice and yet Regina had not been sexually satisfied. Of course for his pride, she had to fake it. He was trying so hard. The first time had been fairly quick; after all, it had been a long time for him. She had lied and told him it felt really good and as he drifted off to sleep she was too worried about waking him to touch herself. In the morning, she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that while they were soul mates, the sex was disturbingly lacking. In addition to her shame at sleeping with a married man, she had at the same time been grateful that he was married, hoping that it would be reason enough for them not to do it again until, maybe, she had figured things out a bit more. Of course when he had tried to seduce her again in the morning, she felt perhaps she was being too hasty and wanted to give him another chance. Fate said he was her soul mate and that shouldn’t be taken lightly.

 

During that second time, she almost did climax, but… and the thought embarrassed her… it was to sudden thoughts of Emma Swan with a strap-on above her. She had closed her eyes and fantasized about the blonde moving above her and she was so close. Thoughts of the savior were going to make her come, but then he finished again too quickly, denying her release again. The Evil Queen in her had wanted to hit him over the head with a rock, in that moment, as he was panting above her.

 

They got dressed and she pretended that everything was fine all the while chanting to herself that he was her soul mate, though a small part of her, the young Regina, before she became queen, was resentful that yet again, she was not able to _choose_ who she could spend her life with _._ Then she got the call about Henry having been hurt by Emma’s uncontrollable magic. Her concern for her son, but also for her son’s birth mother, had her moving hurriedly to be with both of them. She sympathized with the younger woman because she remembered all the mishaps and frustration dealing with her own magic as she was learning.

 

Since then, there was the Shattered Sight curse and the preparations for the curse to deal with. Upon learning that Emma was immune, it was one less thing she had to worry about, but she feared for her son and the damage _she_ could do when the Evil Queen was unleashed. She had desperately hoped that Emma Swan had the good sense to stay away from her, Savior or not. Yet, what did the sheriff do? She freed her from her magical cage and in doing so she almost killed the woman’s mother. Yes, she liked to think she was winning that fight. Thankfully, everything worked out in the end though.

 

She lost her soul mate after the curse broke and while she was miserable at losing her chance at a happy ending, she knew it was the right thing to do as she watched him walk away with his family, crossing the town line never to return. Robin had helped renew her hope in finding the author to write her a happier story and she would always be grateful to him for that, but she was also thankful that she wouldn’t have to have sex with him anymore.

 

That was her problem now. Sex, or rather having an orgasm. All her attempts at masturbation were fruitless; she still was denied release and she had always been able to bring herself to climax in the past. Her body was craving _more_.   Oh hell, she wasn’t entirely sure what she needed and she was usually very in tune with her body. It was a maddening revelation that even a vibrator wasn’t going to do it for her. With Storybrooke at peace, and no problems to focus on, she was getting more embittered by the day.

 

She tossed onto her side and tried hard to sleep. She had the budget meeting to prepare for, since she was mayor again, and then plans with Kathryn for dinner as her friend was excited to tell her some good news.

 

She had wondered whether she should cancel, but she didn’t want to antagonize one of the few friends she had in town, and thought she could really use a distraction. Heaven help anyone who got in her way.

 

 

[@--]

 

 

”Regina! What the hell was that?!” Emma gave chase down the corridor of City Hall the next evening and barged into the Mayor’s office on the heels of the mayor’s prissy Prada pumps and slammed the door.

 

“Get out, Sheriff Swan! I don’t have time to deal with you.”

 

“Not until you tell me why you just humiliated me in the budget meeting.”

 

“You didn’t come properly prepared!”

 

“I forgot one measly report. Yes, a mistake on my part but not enough for you to deride me in front of our peers and colleagues. That was totally uncalled for.”

 

Regina slammed the files that were currently in her arms on her desk and spun wildly at the blonde sheriff with a glowing fireball in her hand. “Get out!”

 

Emma spied the flaming clump with obvious confusion. She was not sure what the hell was happening, but at the moment, she did not appreciate being pushed around. She was going to stand her ground and get to the bottom of this. She opened her hand and a bright white light appeared. “I know magic now too, you know.”

 

Regina’s laugh was diabolical, “Not enough to take me on, dear.”

 

“You want to make a bet?” The blonde was bluffing. They both knew she was bluffing. There was no way she could take Regina on in a magical fight, but her earnestness spoke to the older woman and she extinguished her fireball with an exasperated sigh and Emma closed her hand as well.

 

“Emma,” her name sounded pained coming from the brunette, “Please, _please_ … just go.”

 

“Not until you tell me what’s going on. We haven’t fought like _this_ in a while, Regina. Not even after I brought Marian back. I thought we were friends!”

 

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes. She hadn’t exactly been feeling _friendly_ towards the savior recently. Truth is that, in this moment, she wanted Emma with a carnal ferocity that she had never known before. _Miss I-am-going-to-parade-around-this-conference-room-with-my-jeans-crammed-up-my-ass_ had been driving her insane with need for the past hour and she was already sopping with her desire. It had been building and building and now she had an intense need to grab the sheriff and fuck her right up against the wall of her office. She ran a shaky hand down the length of her short tight pencil skirt and whimpered. She actually _whimpered_ at the thought of holding Emma against the wall and slipping her hand down the front of Emma’s jeans.

 

The sheriff’s eyes stared in half curiosity and half concern and she stepped closer, “Regina, are you okay?”

 

“No. Don’t come any closer.” Warning Emma didn’t work though because it seemed to only encourage the sheriff to do just the opposite. Her hand was nearly touching Regina’s back now.

 

When she felt Emma’s hand gently stroking her back, her orgasm deprived body betrayed her by dampening her panties even more and she groaned at the fierce pull she felt in her abdomen. If she touched Emma back, she would literally attack her and having sex with her son’s birth mother would ruin everything. EVERYTHING!

 

“Emma, please….” Only, that came out a lot needier than intended. Her breathing was labored.

 

“Okay, what do you want me to do?” Emma was even closer, at her side, one hand on her back and the other rubbing her shoulder in soothing circles and all of a sudden Regina transferred the feel of those movements to other parts of her body, parts that ached for them. A small cry escaped her lips and she damned herself to hell for not having her usual modicum of self-control.   “Regina?”

 

Regina was almost laughing painfully aroused now. She needed this orgasm. She _wanted_ this orgasm. She was desperate. “Touch me,” she muttered under her breath.

 

“What? Yeah, ok.” Emma’s hands wandered to her arms now. “Where does it hurt?”

 

Regina straightened and turned from her desk and looked Emma straight in the eyes. This was such a bad idea. The worst idea she had ever had, but she was past the point of caring. Her fingers circled around Emma’s wrist and with excruciating slowness, her eyes glued to Emma’s that were following her movement, she brought the savior’s hand between her legs, under her skirt, past her garter snaps and pressed Emma’s fingers against her hot soaked center. Emma’s eyes bugged out of her head and flew up to Regina’s. Emma’s breathing started to hitch when Regina made the blonde rub her folds insistently through her lace, mewling sounds escaping through parted lips.

 

“Fuck Regina!” The sheriff was breathless. “You are so… wet.” Emma’s fingers were moving of their own volition now so Regina took her hand away and gripped the edge of the desk as she leaned into Emma’s stroking.

 

“Please…” Regina begged. If Emma were to be the sensible one and pull away, Regina thought she would die of embarrassment as well as sexual frustration.

 

Emma’s mouth opened and her eyes darted from her moving hand under the mayor’s skirt to Regina’s face, awash with unmasked desire. When she fingered Regina’s clit through the fabric, the sexiest sound Emma had ever heard escaped the brunette’s lips. _Fuck!_ Emma’s mind repeated the word over and over again.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, the savior knew that this was not the best idea; that whatever was happening in this moment wasgoing to blow up in their faces, but fuck it, she wanted this. She wanted this more than she wanted anything. The only thing she said was, “This can’t hurt Henry.”

 

Regina sobered at that and Emma cursed herself for a moment, thinking she had put a damper on the mood, but the older woman was so far past arousal that she said, “No, of course not,” before falling under the delicious spell Emma’s fingers were casting. Fuck yes, Emma thought as she slipped her fingers into the waistband of the mayor’s lace panties and brushed her fingertips into slick liquid heat. The younger woman bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out because the mayor felt so good. She circled Regina’s engorged clit with juices collected from her opening. She did this a few times and groaned into the brunette’s ear as she took her earlobe into her mouth. Emma would rather get down on her knees to suck and lick the mayor’s throbbing sex but she was still unclear what Regina was asking for in this instance. She had only asked the blonde to touch her. The sheriff wasn’t even sure whether she had permission to kiss the mayor; the moment was so perplexing, but so hot, Emma had to have something in her mouth.

 

The sheriff was sucking on her earlobe, tonguing her ear and her breath was arduously hot while her fingers were gliding and pinching at Regina’s swollen sex, causing guttural moans to fall from the mayor’s lips. Regina thought the probing was glorious. Her fingers flexed on Emma’s shoulders as she moaned and bit her lower lip. The blonde’s fingers were skillfully tracing her, learning her, discovering what movements made her breathier and what made her hips jerk. The older woman could tell that Emma would be a masterful lover and that thought had her grunting for more. “Emma, your fingers… fuck me.”

 

 _Thank God!_ Emma was ecstatic to hear the plea and wasted no time slipping a finger into her hot opening and slowly drawing it in and out.

 

 _“Yeees…”_ Regina panted grabbing at the leather of Emma’s jacket. It felt so good. This is what Regina wanted. She felt the build of the orgasm that had been eluding her for some time.

 

“God Regina, you are so fucking hot,” Emma breathed in her ear. The woman was driving her crazy with need, but the blonde knew that this was not about her. This was about Regina. It was selfish and fucked up, but Emma had a hunch that it would be when she stuck her hand down the mayor’s lace panties. Neither one of them made a move to even get undressed. This wasn’t sex; it was just release. The savior was being used as a human sex toy.

 

“More, Emma… give me more… please.” Emma swore and inserted another finger and pumped into Regina’s tightness enthusiastically, her hands becoming wetter with each thrust. She thumbed the woman’s twitching clit and the brunette launched off the edge of the desk grabbing Emma around the neck, but did not move their lips closer so Emma groaned and sucked her earlobe again, while naughtily whispering how hot the mayor was and how her softness felt in great detail. Regina’s hips were moving against her hand now urgently.

 

“Emma it feels so good. You are _so_ good. Yes….” The praise spurred Emma on and when she added a third finger, she felt the mayor thread her hands in her blonde locks, and for a moment Emma thought she was going to get the kiss she wanted. Whether the older woman thought better of it or not, Emma’s face was pressed instead into the older woman’s neck so the sheriff latched on to the skin just below the brunette’s ear and began sucking heartily.

 

“Oh my God, Emma…I am so close. I need, I need….” Fuck this! Emma knew what she needed. As her fingers jackhammered fast and hard into Regina and her thumb continued brushing against the older woman’s throbbing clit, Emma used her other hand to grab the mayor by the back of her hair roughly, and thrust her tongue into the brunette’s mouth in timing with her fingers.

 

Regina came, screaming into the blonde’s mouth, clutching at her, hips bucking, and kissing Emma back fervently.

 

Emma’s thumb had stopped its assault but her fingers were inside Regina until the clenching stopped and the trembling stilled, however she still kept her hand in the mayor’s panties, slowly and lightly moving against the woman’s outer lips while she continued kissing her sweetly. It only lasted a few more minutes until she felt Regina’s fingers wrap around her wrist again, pulling her away from the mayor’s heat. The sheriff wanted to cry at the loss.

 

Regina didn’t look at her as she reached over and grabbed a tissue to wipe her arousal. Then she adjusted her underwear and smoothed her skirt down.

 

Emma didn’t care if Regina could kick her ass in a magic fight, if the woman so much as apologized, she was going to hit her with a white fireball.

 

When Regina brought her eyes up, Emma was at least relieved to not see regret, or apology. There was shock and a little embarrassment, but she supposed those emotions would be understandable.

 

The mayor opened her mouth to say something and her mobile phone rang on the desk. She reached over and looked at the caller ID, sighed and then her eyes gazed at Emma with an unreadable expression. She then activated the phone, leaving Emma to listen to the beginning of a one-sided conversation.

 

“Kathryn… yes, sorry, I got caught up in something here at the office…” Emma rolled her eyes. _I think I’m the one who got caught up in something_. She moved to grab the files she had brought in from the meeting with her. Everyone else had gone home since the meeting had run longer than expected. It was a relief to know that no one had witnessed this… what? What was this? She turned back to Regina, the woman was talking on her phone with her hand massaging the back of her neck and God help the blonde sheriff, but she wanted to distract the older woman from her phone call by sticking her hands between her folds again. “No, no I didn’t forget… I’m sorry I’m late… I can meet you at the restaurant…”

 

Right, that was Emma’s cue. As the mayor had her back turned, the sheriff slipped out of the office.

 

She waited until she got to her bug to do what she had been wanting to for minutes. She brought her hand to her nose and inhaled Regina’s scent deeply. Holy hell she loved it and she wanted more. Then she took two fingers into her mouth and pulled them out slowly with a groan, relishing the woman’s flavor and she swore loudly. She shouldn’t have done that. She shouldn’t have been curious because now that she knew the feeling of the mayor’s warm velvety softness, the scent _and_ the taste, it was going to be a long sleepless night.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina visits Emma with the intention of returning the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Regina was working on some paperwork in her study, listening to the fire crackle in the hearth. She placed the pen down and pinched the bridge of her nose in consternation for what felt like the millionth time this week. It had been nearly a week since the incident in her office with Emma and they had managed to keep their distance from one another since then. As a matter of fact, the mayor had done her best to try and avoid the blonde at all costs. She had no regrets about what had happened, but there was an awkwardness she felt on her part. Regina had never felt so wanton in her life as she did with Emma Swan that night, and the result was one of, if not, the best orgasms in her life. That realization completely amazed and unnerved her.

 

Remembering Sheriff Swan with a coaxing hand demanding her orgasm was arousing, and it made her wet even now. With a groan the brunette bent her head over her desk and into her hands. The heat, the passion, Emma’s tongue in her ear and fingers moving inside of her, the blonde’s thumb sliding against her, which had driven her to the precipice of her sanity and right when she needed it, the savior had kissed her pushing her over into orgasmic bliss.

 

_“Oh my God, Emma…I am so close. I need, I need….”_

How did Emma know exactly what she needed? The intimacy of the kiss, the urgency of it, the timing, it was all so damn perfect. Regina had wondered all week what would have happened had she not had plans with Kathryn afterwards. Each time she wondered, she was sure she would have brought the savior home and ravished her.

 

So why didn’t she pursue the woman during the week? Well in fairness, it had been a busy one. She also had Henry during the evenings until tonight. She had felt disappointed and embarrassed after she had disengaged Kathryn’s call, turned around and found her office empty. At first she wasn’t sure how to read that. Was it over? Did Emma not want to talk about it? Did she just want to forget it? Was pleasing Regina akin to changing the oil in that clattering clunk heap she drove; insignificant and unimportant? It was these thoughts that had actually kept her from reaching out to the sheriff.

 

Stretching her arms over her head she contorted her body, arching her back and appreciating how good every muscle felt. That orgasm had been exactly what she needed and as a result she had one of the best nights of sleep that she could remember.

 

Her phone rang suddenly and spying the caller ID, she answered immediately.

 

“Henry?”

 

“Hi Mom.”

 

“Sweetheart, are you okay? I’m surprised to hear from you.”

 

“No, I’m ok,” she heard though she detected a hint of the contrary in his voice. Something was not right. “I was just wondering though if I could spend the night at Nick’s tonight. Ma said it’s okay if you say so too.”

 

Regina frowned into the phone, “Well of course you can, but don’t you want to spend time with Emma? I thought you guys were going to take the weekend and paint your new bedroom.” Emma had finally moved out of her parents’ two bedroom apartment and found one of her own a little further from town in one of the newer buildings that were built for the new batch of Enchanted Foresters that had come over with the Second Curse. Aurora and Phillip lived in the same building with their son Phillip Junior or “PJ”. Mulan lived there as well in the top studio apartment. Emma was able to get one of the nicer 2-bedroom apartments on the top floor as well, complete with a balcony. Regina had approved of the new dwelling on the spot, especially since her son would be living there part-time too.

 

She heard the hesitancy in her son’s voice. “Erm… Ma’s not… in the greatest mood.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Hang on…” she assumed that he had gone into his room, “…Mom, she’s all grumpy and short tempered. It’s weird. Like maybe she’s on her period or something.”

 

“Henry…”

 

“No but it’s true. I think she knows it too which is why she’s willing to let me stay at Nick’s. Besides he’s got the new Warlocks and Wizards game. May I go, Mom, please?”

 

“Yes, Henry, you may go.”

 

“Awesome! Mr. Tillman is picking me up in 15 minutes! Love you, Mom! Bye!”

 

Then, he was gone.

 

Hmmm…cranky, irritable, grumpy…

 

Putting the edge of her iPhone to her lips, Regina had a sneaky suspicion that she knew what was wrong with the savior and with a smirk she realized that she would only be more than happy to lend a hand.

 

 

[@--]

 

 

Emma slammed the freezer door shut a little harder than usual. Henry had left almost an hour ago, and in that time she had taken a shower and was in her usual attire when her son was not around: a simple white tank top, braless after her shower, and pair of simple cotton bikini briefs. With Henry absent, she could relax and forego having a full meal for dinner and chose a pint of Rocky Road ice cream instead.

 

She was just sucking a dollop of the frozen creamy confection off a teaspoon when she saw Regina’s black Mercedes swerve into one of the guest parking spaces. _Interesting._ She wondered what had brought the mayor out this way. She suspected that the mayor came to see her, but since the two had not been on speaking terms for most of the week, she was afraid to hope. _Should I put some clothes on?_ She looked down at her attire, which was quite revealing. Just knowing Regina was outside, and remembering the last time she was with the woman, had her nipples hardening already. She momentarily wondered whether she should tuck them back in. “Eh, fuck it,” she said aloud and crashed onto her new beautifully wide couch that she was in love with. Since she had gotten it, there had been a few nights where she had decided to sleep on it instead of her bed, falling asleep in front of the TV.

 

A few seconds later, there was a knock at her door. She placed the ice cream on the coffee table and muttered, “Here we go.”

 

She checked the peep hole to make sure that Phillip or Aurora was not on the other side of the door because then that would be extremely embarrassing She saw that it was Regina and GOD she was stunning! It was eight o’clock at night on a Friday and the woman was dressed impeccably in a pair of slacks and a white striped silk blouse buttoned upto the 3rd button from the top. The expanse of skin exposed made Emma’s stomach do tiny flip flops. The mayor looked as if she wwas going to a parent teacher meeting at Henry’s school. _Did the woman even own a pair of jeans?_

The blonde exhaled one last time before she swung the door open catching her visitor by surprise. Regina’s brown eyes raked down the front of her body slowly and then moved back up to her face where Emma could see that her nipples had definitely made an impression on the older woman. Emma bit back her smile at knowing that she had flustered the mayor.

 

“Regina,” Emma greeted and turned her body, granting permission to enter.

 

“Miss Swan,” Regina recovered and while walking past her gave Emma’s body another cursory glance up and down, this time checking out the Savior’s ass, which to Emma felt like a caress in itself. “This is twice now that you’ve greeted me at the door in your underwear.”

 

“What brings you out this way, Mayor?” Emma ignored that and walked to the couch, picked up the ice cream and began eating again, sucking at her spoon even more slowly and seductively than before. Regina walked over and sat at the other end of the couch and stared openly at her.

 

“Henry had mentioned that you were out of sorts, so I came over to check on you.”

 

Emma felt a stab of guilt at that. Out of sorts… the blonde was painfully horny! And she knew she was prickly around her son tonight. He did not deserve her surliness. He was not the problem. Her problem was currently sitting on the other end of the couch facing her. _God help me, I want to fuck the shit out of her again._

“Ice cream?” Emma tipped the carton toward Regina for inspection.

 

“I’m more of a vanilla kind of girl.”

 

Emma scoffed at what the double meaning of those words could be and she muttered under her breath without thinking, “Hah, I doubt that.”

 

A look of extreme satisfaction crossed the older woman’s features and she flirted, “You would be correct in _that_ regard.”

 

Emma paused immediately spoon in mouth. _Holy shit._ She gulped the ice cream and licked her spoon slowly making Regina’s eyes darken, which in turn sent a zing of awareness through Emma’s body straight to her center. She had been waiting all week for a moment like this. Emma could strategize with the best of them to get what she wanted but she was impatient and unwilling to play games right now. She wanted Regina Mills and dammit she was going to have her.

 

“Let’s cut the crap, Regina.” She placed the spoon in the container and set it on the table. “We both know why you are here.”

 

“Oh?” Regina smiled leaning back in her seat.

 

“Don’t play coy with me. If you want to play games, I am not in the mood.” Emma sat back matching the mayor’s laid back posture. “However if you want the greatest _fucking_ of your life, then I suggest you take your coat off and get your sweet ass over here.”

 

 

[X]

 

 

 _“However if you want the greatest_ fucking _of your life, then I suggest you take your coat off and get your sweet ass over here.”_

Never before had anyone so brazenly propositioned her in such a manner. She was a queen after all. No one would have dared utter such an ultimatum. And Heaven help her, it turned her on even more.

 

When the blonde had answered the door in her underwear, nipples tight and making themselves known, it took all her self-control not to back the woman up against door and tongue her through her shirt.

 

“Tick tock, Regina. We’re wasting time when my tongue could be licking you _all_ over by now.” That made Regina gulp in anticipation and then Emma directed a confident gaze at the mayor. “Don’t tell me you haven’t wondered what my tongue would have felt like on you, instead of my fingers. Because I will be honest. I sampled you when I got to my car that night and all I could think about this whole week was how good you smell AND taste.”

 

Did that groan come from her? According to the deeply satisfied grin on Emma’s face, it surely did. She slowly rose from the sofa and there was question in Emma’s eyes. Was she going to leave or stay? The blonde’s green eyes glittered when Regina’s hands went to the front of her coat and started to unbutton it.

 

As soon as she divested her jacket, the savior instructed, “Slacks too. You can leave the underwear on. I like to unwrap my gifts slowly.”

 

With her eyes never leaving Emma’s, which were watching her actions intently, Regina unbuckled her belt and slowly started to strip her pants off. She felt a twitch of arousal when Emma licked her lips eagerly.

 

After taking her pants and stockings off, Regina stood there in her silk blouse and undergarments invitingly and waited.

 

The savior’s eyes openly admired her legs and when her gaze halted at the area of her hips hidden by her blouse tail, Regina started to unbutton the blouse. “No! Wait.” Emma sat up and very slowly crawled from her side of the sofa to Regina’s as sleekly as a jungle cat waiting to pounce on its prey. When she reached the older woman she sat up on her knees and pushed the top third button of her blouse thorough the button hole, then she continued to the next one.

 

Regina took a moment to observe her.   Emma was enticing in this capacity; her mouth slightly open and her eyes glittering with excitement. Regina wanted to kiss her, but thought better of it. This was Emma’s show, so far, and she was willing to let the blonde take the lead… for now.

 

She heard the gasp and then Emma mildly accused, “You knew…” Yes she did. The mayor had planned to seduce the sheriff when she got here and had purposely not worn a bra. The younger woman took care of the last button and let the blouse hang open, nipples hidden but exposing the inner curves of her breasts. “Fuck Regina…”   Emma pulled her down by the lapels of her blouse and when their lips touched Emma’s automatically opened and Regina slipped the tip of her tongue inside. When she heard Emma groan, felt the blonde’s hands slip inside her blouse and around her naked waist, she added more of her tongue and explored the inside of the woman’s mouth while Emma held them closer together. Regina kept her hands hanging at her sides, fighting for control. Desire was pumping intensely through her veins, however she had always been reluctant to give up too much control. She felt it left her raw and exposed. Having your desires exploited and used against you… showing how much you actually wanted something; well she learned the hard way that it could have unpleasant consequences. She’d already bared a moment of weakness to this woman. However, when Emma’s hands slid from her waist to cup her bottom with a loving squeeze, Regina lost it and her hands came up to Emma’s shoulders and she pressed herself against the blonde. A delicious moan escaped from deep inside her.

 

Emma pulled Regina down to kneel in front of her and breathed, “Regina…” against her neck, licking and sucking at her pulse point while her hands came up to cup the brunette’s breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples. Regina felt the shockwave straight to her clit as her panties became wet. Emma pulled back slightly and brushed the blouse off her shoulders and tossed it on the chair where her coat was. She then perused all of Regina’s body and her smoldering look told the mayor that she was very pleased with what she saw. Regina watched as the blonde palmed her in wonder and she huskily muttered, “You’re so damn perfect.” And then she was kissing Regina fiercely, their tongues dueling and stroking and Regina thought she would come from the savior’s kisses as her fingers tweaking her nipples.

 

Regina desperately wanted to feel the savior too so they broke apart only long enough for the brunette to get rid of Emma’s tank top and then she had her hands on the younger women’s breasts as well, flicking her nipples with her thumbs. They were both whimpering into each other’s mouths now and Regina was uncertain how long they stayed like that, just kissing and feeling, but she knew it was absolutely remarkable. It wasn’t rushed, like with all her recent lovers, like it was a race and they were all trying to reach the finish line as boastfully as possible. This was promising; a burning all the same, just not a quick flash and it was over.

 

Then Emma’s mouth left hers and she kissed her way down Regina’s body to pay homage to her nipples, taking one into her mouth and taking turns sucking and laving it with her tongue. It was torturously sweet. Then she moved over and did the same to the other one. Regina ran her fingers through the blonde’s locks and held her in place but then soon, she had wanted Emma’s mouth again so she pulled her up for more kissing.

 

“I want you in my mouth, Regina. I have been daydreaming about it all week.” The blonde pressed her forehead against hers and their breaths mingled together as Emma continued to speak to her about her fantasies, “I want your taste on my tongue. I want to feel how wet you are against it. And when I think you’re ready for it… I want to tongue-fuck the hell out of you until you are crying and begging me to suck your clit back into my mouth to make you come.”

 

 _“Oh my God…”_ Regina’s hips bucked against Emma’s body.

 

“And then when I am done making you scream my name.” Emma smiled down at her torturing her with her words, “I’m going to slip my fingers inside you and make you come all over again.” They shared a few more open mouthed kisses and the blonde, laid them both down against the soft cushions of the couch and started her descent down the brunette’s body, disappearing out of sight and leaving Regina to stare up at the ceiling in wonder.

 

 _Oh my GOD!!_ Emma was right. Regina had wondered what it would feel like to have Emma’s tongue on her and when she felt the blonde drift between her thighs, slipping the final barrier slowly away and tenderly placing her legs over her shoulders, she didn’t have much longer to wait. In one lapping stroke of a tongue, Regina’s back arched and she cried out and she heard Emma sigh in amazement. The mayor glanced down and watched Emma lovingly utilized the flat of her tongue to make out with her wet folds and brush against her clit. When their eyes connected, Regina thought she would burst into flames as the look Emma gave her was so passionate.

 

Then after several moments as the mayor’s hips started to roll more, the blonde did as she had promised and Regina felt her tongue invade her opening and another cry was ripped from her lips.

 

“Oh my God…oh my God…Emma…oh my _God_!” Regina was grinding herself against Emma’s mouth insistently.

 

“Just plain ‘Emma’ will do…” the blond replied wittingly, brushing Regina’s clit with her fingers, “Or if you prefer, ‘My Savior’…” then Regina heard a giggle.

 

Of course, leave it to Miss Swan to crack jokes at such an inopportune moment, though the mayor thought it was slightly cute. She stifled her chuckle and opened one eye to glance down at the woman. Then, with her hand to the back of the younger woman’s head, she pushed it back against her folds, muffling whatever the savior was about to say, and the reverberation of it made her grind harder against her face.

 

Emma’s fervent grunt was an indication that her focus was again on pleasing the older woman and she threw herself into the task, reaching up and massaging Regina’s breasts into firmness and she began to flick her nipples in time to her penetrating tongue.

 

The mayor was riding the sheriff’s face, grinding in circular and up and down motions, moaning and panting. “Emma… Emma… yes… yes…

 

The blonde recognized the moment for what it was and she brought her tongue up to Regina’s clit and flicked it in earnest alternating between up and down strokes and in circular advances. When she suckled Regina’s hooded sex into her mouth, Regina’s climax completely overtook her. Her back bowed, her cries of Emma’s name echoed through the apartment and her hips were jerking over Emma’s mouth and then because she was so sensitive, out of the savior’s reach.

 

The shudders that wracked her heavy and weary body were magnificent as she laid there licking her lips. Emma had simply taken her breath away. The blonde pillowed her head against Regina’s thigh and just stared at her folds tracing a finger lightly over her outer lips. “So beautiful.” She felt Emma place sweet kisses on her other thigh and then slowly crawl up her body.

 

Regina gave herself one more minute and then she opened her eyes and found Emma staring down at her with a deeply gratified grin. “Well, you are certainly pleased with yourself,” Regina smiled bringing the blonde’s face down for a passionate kiss and tasting herself there.

 

“And why wouldn’t I be,” the young woman groaned wildly after the mayor had been sucking her tongue. “I think the whole building heard you screaming my name.” More kisses. “Mmm… we should probably cast that silencing spell you had mentioned once.”

 

“You remember that?” Regina gasped surprised. “And here I thought I was speaking just to hear myself talk.” She ran her tongue along the Savior’s lips and sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. The young woman was delicious.

 

“I listen.” Emma chuckled while stroking up Regina’s thigh to cup her behind, “When I’m not staring at your ass.”

 

“I see. And how long have you been ogling me when I am not looking.”

 

Emma feigned deep concentration and then smiled, “Since the first time you invited me in for a glass of ‘the best apple cider I have ever tasted’.”

 

Regina was taken aback at that. “What? Really?”

 

“Yeah,” Emma hid her face as the beginning point of her admiration for the woman’s body had been found out. They were both chuckling and Emma explained, “Well… you came running down the walk, jiggling, you were fucking jiggling, and I was immediately taken by your hotness. So yeah, instantaneous attraction.”

 

“So you’re saying that I could have made you my sex slave from the very beginning?”

 

“Oh yeah…” Emma confirmed energetically, “But of course you were the QUEEN…” and Regina raised her eyebrows, “of MIXED signals.” Emma laughed and then kissed her, “Do you have any idea what it was like to sit in front of you and have you threatening me while also staring at me with those ‘fuck me’ eyes?” Emma played with her nipple rubbing it to firmness and Regina gasped. “Framing me and then fucking bringing me food all the time.”

 

_Thank goodness you never ate it._

“It was a good thing you saw right through me.” Regina brought the blonde’s face up for more tongue kisses.

 

“Regina, I am fairly certain it was a good thing I couldn’t see right through your clothes. To know you had all this hidden underneath, my restraint wouldn’t have lasted very long.” Their kissing became more urgent and after several minutes, Emma uttered, “Mmm… again…”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“You’re coming again for me, Regina,” and she felt the savior’s fingers stroking her soft folds.

 

“Wait, wait…” but Emma didn’t wait, so Regina had to work that much harder to concentrate to cast the silencing spell. From then, it wasn’t long before she was chanting Emma’s name once more.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be only 2 chapters but, I've got more to write. Hope you don't mind. We'll see where this goes. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets her release, repeatedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did change the rating to Explicit, just to be safe.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it.

She watched her sleep. Her soft lashes resting against full cheeks, her perfectly arched eyebrows and those incredibly succulent lips, that knew how to kiss to distraction. In Neverland, the savior was able to see her sleeping form, but she was never allowed this close. Emma thought that there was no denying it. Regina Mills was stunning, especially tousled after a hot bout of sex.

 

They were still on her couch and she had just given Regina her third orgasm not too long ago. After she used her fingers the second time, she added her mouth again for the third. Emma was addicted to her taste; addicted to the way her name fell from Regina’s lips in heated orgasmic cries. She loved the feel of her wrapped around her fingers and the way the woman clutched at her as her body shuddered during climax. Emma scoffed at herself silently as she thought about all the times she had entertained the dark haired beauty in a sexual capacity; she never dreamed that it would be like this.

 

Regina stirred, curling her arm around Emma’s neck and nestled that gorgeous ass up against Emma’s front. The blonde, who was lying behind her was tempted to bring her fingers to the apex of the mayor’s thighs once again but forced her hand to stay on the woman’s belly lightly massaging in soothing circles. They had all night, didn’t they? No rush. She kissed her shoulder and when she looked into the woman’s face she saw warm brown eyes looking back at her.

 

“Hi.” Emma greeted simply and placed another kiss on her shoulder. _Please don’t leave. Please want to stay._ Emma was surprised of the direction her thoughts had taken, but old habits die hard. There would always be a small part of Emma Swan that feared rejection, though it had gotten better since she had her parents and son around. However, deep down, the blonde had realized that she had been seeking approval from this woman for quite some time now. Regina just stared back at her and when Emma was starting to feel the uncertainty, Regina smiled and pulled Emma’s head down toward hers. When their mouths touched, Regina’s opened and she gave Emma several sweet kisses before running her tongue along the seam of the blonde’s lips asking for permission to enter. When her tongue met Regina’s they stroked and retreated back and forth. This was the kiss of all kisses, Emma thought. She lifted her head and the older woman gazed back happily.

 

“Hi.” Regina replied back, stretching languorously and then looking around. “How long was I asleep?”

 

“Only about 15 minutes. That last one was a doozy for you. I think I have nail marks on my shoulder.” Emma bragged and Regina flushed momentarily.

 

“Well, I daresay that you are exceptionally good at _that_ , Miss Swan. I think we may have finally found something you excel at.”

 

“Hmmm,” Emma’s hand started wandering from the older woman’s breast down over her abdomen, “…well, you know what they say about _practice_ , Madame Mayor.” Her hand was stopped by Regina before it met its destination.

 

“Oh no…” Regina chuckled, bringing her hand up and kissing each of her fingers, “Another orgasm, so soon, like the last three just might kill me.” Regina moved up to straddle the savior’s impressive abs. “Why not take a break from me and concentrate on you, hmmm?” Then she bent and started kissing the blonde passionately. “My turn, Miss Swan, to explore you.” The expression she gave Emma was one of intense craving, “… _all_ of you.” They began making out again and their moaning and kissing sounds fueled their desire. Emma’s sex was throbbing just from that alone. This was quite possibly the best sex she had ever had.

 

She tried to touch the woman but Regina kept pulling her hands away. “No, dear. It’s _your_ turn. You just lie back and let me _enjoy_ you.” Her lips wandered to Emma’s earlobe and neck leaving little licks and nibbles in her wake. Emma felt delicious pulls in her lower abdomen and started rocking her hips, searching for relief.

 

The older woman threw her leg over and was now kneeling on the floor beside the blonde on the couch. She kissed her way down Emma’s chest and drew a turgid nipple into her mouth, laving it with her tongue, while the other nipple was being gently flicked and circled by Regina’s fingers. The mayor moaned and sucked the beaded tip a little harder and Emma was mewling with delight. _So fucking good!_ Regina’s mouth was amazing.

 

The hand that was lovingly teasing her nipple was replaced by a mouth and it started journeying down the savior’s belly, ender the hem of her cotton panties and into her soft blonde curls. Regina gasped when she felt just how wet Emma was and she released the nipple and pillowed her forehead against it trying to regain some control. “Oh Emma….” The savior was delighted that Regina was so pleased at her state of her arousal and she felt the mayor’s fingers teasing her opening and rubbing her enthusiastically. Watching the woman’s fingers moving determinedly under the scrap of cotton was stirring a orgasmic fire within her.

 

“Regina… oh… oh my… _fuck…”_ The older woman was circling her clit now in an identical motion as her tongue on Emma’s nipple. The mayor rose up then and she flipped her raven hair over her shoulder and started to kiss down the savior’s abdomen. When she reached her goal, she sucked Emma’s essence off her fingers and looked back at Emma.

 

“Mmmm, you taste absolutely divine, dear,” she complimented and then pulling down the top of her underwear, she placed soft kisses on Emma’s curls and her thighs. “Let’s take these off you, shall we?” Once she had divested Emma of the last barrier between her and the part of Emma the woman most desired to get her mouth on, Regina parted Emma with her fingers and her tongue and mouth were on her. Emma cried out at the contact while Regina moaned her enjoyment and licked in earnest. The blonde thought she was going to come undone any moment.

 

The older woman feasted on her hungrily and palmed her ass cheek to try and bring her impossibly closer. Emma was panting and jerking. “Regina… Regina… please…”

 

“Patience, Miss Swan,” Then she licked Emma’s thigh and looked back at her with a grin becoming of the Evil Queen. _Holy fuck! That was unexpectedly HOT!_ “I haven’t had my fill of you yet. If you’re good, I promise you’ll get there.” Then she resumed her assault on Emma’s sex and it wasn’t long before the blonde was pulling at her own hair and arching her back; it was so good.

 

Emma tried to reach out to Regina, placed a hand on her bottom and squeezed, but she got a pinch to her bottom that did not hurt as much as it was startling and it jolted her and made her more wet. “Regina!” she yelped.

 

“I wasn’t kidding, Miss Swan.” Regina looked back at her with a smile. _Okay, okay… my turn, I get it._ Then the dark haired mayor continued her task of licking and sucking at the younger woman’s sex. Emma brought her hand back to her mouth and sucked on her knuckles. This was torture, sweet torture. Then, the most marvelous thing happened. Regina inserted two fingers deep inside her and she came immediately, her pelvis thrashing around.

 

_“Regina! Oh fuck! FUCK!”_

The older woman withdrew her fingers and replaced them with her mouth as she started to lick Emma’s freshly released juices.

 

A sound had Emma chuckling, “You just slurped,” and then she jumped at another pinch.

 

“I don’t slurp,” she heard Regina’s voice playful and coming closer, “I sip. And you are absolutely delicious, my dear.” The blonde opened her eyes to find Regina looking down at her, lips wet with her essence. “Would you like to taste?”

 

She kissed herself off the mayor and groaned into her mouth as it opened. Sex had never been anything like this before. Emma filed that fact away to think about later.

 

“Aren’t my hardwood floors killing your knees, Madame Mayor?”

 

“Mmm, the pleasure has been worth the little amount of pain.”

 

“Hmmm… so can I touch you now? You know without getting pinched… though it was actually hot and got me really wet.”

 

Regina raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at that. “Oh really… And ‘no’, you may not touch me because I am not done with you yet.”

 

The dark haired woman scooted away and climbed on the end of the couch and instructed her, “Onto your side, Miss Swan. Yes. Cross this leg over and up. Perfect.”

 

Before Emma could even wonder what was happening, she felt Regina’s tongue enter her from behind. “Regiiiiina…” Emma’s forehead collapsed against the cushion as she felt the woman’s fingers rub her twitching nub simultaneously.

 

“Mmmm….exquisite….” The mayor continued her pleasurable assault. Emma was out of her mind with lust and was practically whimpering when she heard Regina ask, “Am I correct in thinking that you had just showered before I arrived, Miss Swan?”

 

“Yes, but why…” and then she felt Regina’s tongue lightly brush her puckered entrance and lick around the area and Emma was panting. As the older woman was sucking and biting on her ass cheeks, she continued to brush her clit and thrust her thumb inside Emma. “Uhn… fuck! FUCK!”

 

Feeling the mayor’s tongue fleetingly at her back entrance was so shockingly arousing; Emma couldn’t believe how close it was to bringing her to orgasm. It was unexpected. It was dirty. She loved it.

 

She felt the mayor shift, and the next thing she was aware of the mayor was laying behind her, with two fingers thrusting into her and her tongue hot in the blonde’s ear, sucking and licking her earlobe.

 

“Regina, uhn… you’re going to make me… I’m going to…uh…”

 

She heard Regina’s sexy smirk in her voice as the older woman whispered in her ear, “That was my intention, Miss Swan. Now be a good girl and come for me.” And then Emma felt the woman’s fingers pumping into her urgently.

 

Emma came, marvelously, while Regina watched the look of sheer orgasmic delight cross her features. Regina was still buried inside her, riding out the clenching of her velvety softness and she was kissing Emma’s ear and neck.

 

“God, Regina… that was… no one has ever… that felt… amazing…” she turned slightly so that she could look into the older woman’s face. She looked so sexy and smug.

 

“Well I am honored to be your first. I really only skated around it though. I didn’t want to bombard you with too much too soon.”

 

Emma opened her mouth and closed it. She sure hoped that there would be more times like this in which to build up too “too much”.

 

At that moment, Emma wasn’t concerned with appearances or after-sex etiquette or whether she might get pinched for touching the mayor, she just grabbed the back of Regina’s head and crushed their mouths together. Regina’s hand slipped up to cup and massage the blonde’s breast while she kissed her back fervently.

 

Before long both were whimpering and as Emma tried to turn more toward Regina the mayor’s hand stopped her. Their kiss was broke and the older woman asked the blonde, “Are you ready for more, my dear?”

 

“What? Don’t I get to touch you yet?”

 

Regina chuckled and ran the tip of her index finger lovingly across Emma’s bottom lip. “I believe I want one more from you before then.” Emma’s eyes darkened and her tongue came out to moisten her lips and she sucked Regina’s finger into her mouth.

 

“After that last time, what are you planning to do for an encore, Madame Mayor?”

 

“Oh, Miss Swan….” Regina raised her hand up in the air and Emma could feel the magic the older woman was summoning, and then she saw it appear out of thin air. The mayor brought her hand down holding a magnificent glass dildo, with a beautifully sculpted head on one end slightly curving down into three nice sized bulbs on the other end. Emma’s eyes clouded with wonder and desire. “Why, I am going to fuck you, dear.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation and final chapter of "Regina's Release".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have enjoyed this fic as much as I have had writing it. Regina and Emma simply set me on FIRE. Way too much hotness. Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think in the comments. Thanks for reading!

The look of wide eyed wonder on the blonde’s face was too endearing for words. There was lust and fascination in her heated gaze and Regina could not help the current of excitement that zinged through her at the thought of fucking Emma Swan and watching the woman peak in her arms.

 

Regina held the beautiful glass dildo in front of the blonde so she could more closely inspect it and her lips parted in what looked like eagerness. _How sweet._ The older woman brought the head to the sheriff’s mouth and Emma immediately stuck her tongue out to receive it sending a jolt through the mayor’s system. “Oh Emma…”

 

Seeing how much it pleased her, Emma started to swirl her tongue around the tip and then took it in her mouth, releasing it and then licking down the shaft. When she reached Regina’s fingers she started to lick and suck them as well and Regina felt her arousal gather between her thighs.

 

“Does this turn you on, Regina?” Emma asked before taking the tip into her mouth again. “Watching me suck your glass cock before you fuck me with it?” Regina groaned as she felt her eyes tip upward in a rush of delight.

 

“Why, Miss Swan… I think your parents underestimate you. You are certainly a temptress and not the innocent that they figured their little _Princess Charming_ would be.”

 

The blonde had a beguiling glint in her eyes as she smirked, “But I am sure you won’t underestimate me, will you, My Queen?” Regina’s sharp intake of breath at the royal title put a deeply satisfied grin on Emma’s face, one that the queen wanted to kiss off. And why couldn’t she?

 

The older woman moved closer and licked the shaft of the dildo in the direction of the blonde’s lips and when they reached the tip, Regina’s tongue glided over it and Emma groaned involuntarily and claimed the woman’s mouth.

 

“Emma…” Regina started in between kisses, “Do I have your permission…”

 

“Yes.”

 

Regina chuckled against the blonde’s lips, “No…” more kisses, “I want to…”

 

“Yes!”

 

Tearing her mouth away briefly to clarify, Regina grinned, “I want to magically transfer us to your bedroom. As much as I love your couch, I’d like to have a little more room to…” she wiggled the dildo, “…play with.”

 

“Hmmm…” Emma sucked at Regina’s bottom lip, “…well would I still be able to kiss you while you do it?”

 

“Of course…”

 

“Then yes!” And then Emma threaded her hands into Regina’s dark hair and drove her tongue into the queen’s mouth and Regina pressed herself closer while focusing intently on where she wanted them to be and then they appeared atop Emma’s comfortable bed as the purple smoke cleared. “That is so cool! You _have_ to teach me how to _whoosh,_ Regina.”

 

“Hah! I don’t know if Storybrooke is ready for you to be _whooshing_ anywhere, especially me. Knowing you, you would _whoosh_ into my office and hide all my pens when I step out for a minute.”

 

“Or I could _whoosh_ into your bedroom at night and hide my tongue in between your legs.” Regina felt the shot of arousal all the way to her toes. “See? The idea has merit, right?”

 

“Well you certainly make a convincing point.” They were in the same position as they were on the couch. Emma was lying almost on her back with her side tucked up against Regina’s front and the blonde’s arm was wrapped around the mayor’s neck. Regina turned the dildo around so that the side with the three linear bulbs was against Emma’s mouth. The younger woman kissed it and Regina smiled as she skimmed it down Emma’s throat and paused in between her breasts. She lowered her head and took the closest nipple into her mouth while hardening the other one by running the glass bulb across it repeatedly.

 

“Uh, Regina…that feels so good.” Then Emma urged the woman’s mouth back to hers and felt the dildo travel south once more. When it reached the apex at her thighs, it started to brush up urgently against her hooded sex. She cried out lustfully. Regina then laid the dildo flat and ran the three bulbs repeatedly up and down across Emma’s engorged clit and she was mewling in delight. “Oh FUCK!” The smoothness of the glass against the softness of her folds felt so wonderful, Emma was enslaved to the sensation of it, even more so as her essence made the dildo slide more easily.

 

“Emma, lay your leg up against me like this. Mmm…yes.” Regina delayed her plans to impale the sheriff and instead glided the glass head repeatedly in long strokes along her wet soft folds.

 

“Oh my GOD, Regina, yes!” Emma was panting now and so was Regina. She brought her mouth down and Emma was breathing heavily against it before they kissed. “So good,” she breathed, “…so fucking good.” Her tongue pushed hard into Regina’s mouth and the older woman moaned and whinnied again. The room filled with pants, sighs, moans, groans, kissing, sucking sounds and the faint sounds of moist flesh.

 

Then, Emma raised Regina’s head and looked at her longingly. A fleeting look of mischief that changed to sincerity crossed her face as she brought a finger to the older woman’s lip and traced it. “Please, please… fuck me, My Queen.”

 

 _Oh my God!_ Regina groaned her sheer thrill and approval at hearing the savior call her “My Queen”. Without thinking about it, the queen sweetly touched the tip of her nose to Emma’s and then she kissed her in wild abandon until Emma was moaning and moving against the glass phallus.

 

“Regina…” And when Regina looked at her, she saw something in Emma’s eyes. The blonde opened her mouth to say something, studying Regina’s face with intensity, desire and something else. Something that Regina was afraid to name but was exhilarated to see nonetheless. She kissed Emma again, in a move to try and communicate that she understood and was feeling the same thing, though now was not the time for such heavy emotions.

 

“Are you ready for me to fuck you, Miss Swan?” That seemed to diffuse the moment and the blonde’s wide dimpled smile returned-.

 

“Yes, My Queen.” Then the blonde opened her legs wider.

 

Regina felt like she was being given a rare and wonderful gift and she knew that no matter what happened, she would remember this moment forever.

 

She looked down and drew the tip from Emma’s engorged clit to her eager opening. She started to push the head in slowly and Emma gasped with a look of passionate awe. Regina pressed her lips to Emma’s temple as Emma held on more tightly. The blonde was so wet that the glass cock slid without much easier than the older woman had expected. “Emma…oh…” Thinking of Emma so slick always had a breathtaking effect on Regina.

 

When Emma started to move her hips taking in more of the length, Regina gasped and Emma steered their mouths together for a deep kiss. Then Emma tore her mouth away to moan erotically as the dildo moved within her in a steady rhythm.

 

“Oh… uhn… yes… Regina… yes…” Regina’s mouth latched onto a nipple while her hand moved firmly. Watching the savior take her glass cock deeply and hearing her sighs and lusty groans had Regina moaning as well. She was thoroughly enjoying fucking the savior. She started flicking a taut nipple with her tongue and Emma brought a hand down to touch herself urgently.

 

“Oh yes, Emma…. rub yourself and come all over it.” When Emma’s hand sped up faster, so did Regina’s thrusting.

 

“Regina… _OH… REGINA!”_ Emma’s back bowed and she crushed the queen’s mouth to her own. The older woman’s hand was still working the dildo in and out as the savior bucked her hips and the blonde screamed into her queen’s mouth. Then she weakened and crumpled into Regina’s arms. Regina enveloped her close with the glass dildo in her hand glistening with Emma’s essence and the blonde wrapped herself around Regina more closely, clutching at her as she shuddered and trembled, whispering, “So good…it’s so _good…”_ They just held each other for a few minutes, both completely affected by the savior’s powerful orgasm.

 

The queen brought the dildo to her lips and began licking Emma off of it until she felt the blonde grab her wrist and bring the tip to her lips as well and then they were both licking it until their tongues met and then they were kissing each other.

 

 

[@--]

 

 

Regina felt a lapping sensation rouse her from sleep. Looking down she saw the crown of blonde hair bobbing between her legs as Emma was exploring her folds slowly, as if treasuring the feel and taste of her; committing her sex to memory.   The older woman took a moment to study her as Emma had her eyes closed, obviously not aware that Regina was awake. The blonde ran her tongue’s tip up to Regina’s clit and licked it in achingly slow circles and Regina had to bite her bottom lip to hold her reaction at bay, though she wasn’t sure how long that would last. She could feel her excitement starting to build already.

 

When Emma suckled the bundle of nerves lazily in her mouth, Regina’s soft gasp and hip grinding belied her sleeping state. Emma’s eyes shot up and she gave one hearty lick before she delivered, what the queen considered, her most heart-stopping smile. “Hi,” Emma greeted simply, in her usual adorable way. “I honestly tried letting you sleep, but having you lying naked beside me was just too much temptation. You are so sexy.” She softly placed kisses on each thigh. “May I continue pleasing you, My Queen?”

 

Regina was uncertain why Emma was calling her “My Queen” all of a sudden but it wildly thrilled her, like a caress would. She supposed it made her feel completely accepted by someone. It felt a little like a game that the savior was willing to play in order to please her and Regina decided she liked playing along.

 

“You may.” She permitted with a smile.

 

Emma returned her smile and used her fingers to spread her folds and lick her throbbing sex purposefully, alternating between using the flat of her tongue against the nub and the firm tip in the queen’s entrance. Soon the brunette was writhing on the bed under the savior’s skillful mouth.

 

“Emma… Emma…I need you to fuck me… with your fingers, I need to feel you inside me.” Regina laid her head back and closed her eyes biting her lip in desperation at suddenly feeling the loss of Emma as she felt the blonde crawl up her body to lie beside her. She smelled herself on Emma’s heated breath as she placed her lips against the older woman’s cheek.

 

“I have a better idea, My Queen.” Regina’s eyes flew open when she felt something smooth brush against her center. “Do I have my beautiful queen’s permission to fuck her with my strap-on?”

 

Regina gasped at the question and immediately thought of the fantasy that she had almost climaxed to in her vault that night with Robin, the only thing that brought her close to orgasm; the thought of being fucked by Emma Swan with a strap on. She looked down and found her leg bent over Emma’s hip and the thick head of a phallus peeking up out of her folds as it brushed her clit mercilessly.

 

“My favorite shade of blue…” was all Regina could think to say as she shook with anticipation.

 

“Blue looks good on you.” Emma smiled thrusting against her folds again. “I had ordered it with you in mind actually.” When Regina turned her head to Emma in question, the sheriff continued. “When I saw it, it made me think of you. I never dreamed that this night would happen, HOPED, but didn’t see it happening and when I thought of using something on myself, well…” Emma looked a little sheepish. “It turned me on using something that reminded me of you; like you would be right there with me.”

 

Regina couldn’t help but feel deeply and emotionally moved by the confession and she hooked her hand behind the savior’s head and brought Emma down for a kiss that turned passionate in a matter of seconds. She gazed intently into green eyes and gave her best regal smile of approval. “Your Queen is very pleased with you and whole heartedly gives you permission to…”

 

“…fuck her until she has no voice left and passes out?” Emma wiggled her eyebrows devilishly. The queen’s sharp intake of breath had the savior grinning widely. “Shall I take that as a ‘yes’, My Queen?” She playfully nipped Regina’s lips lightly with her own and swirled the head around the older woman’s opening, which caused sobs of delight to escape her throat.

 

“Yes, Emma. Yes…” Then she felt the tip of the cock disappear inside her and her silent gasp and expression of ecstasy was mirrored in Emma.

 

“Fuuuck, Regina… you are so sexy… just like this. I want to burn this moment in my memory so I can remember how fucking HOT you look when I slip inside you.”

 

Their lips met urgently, tongues sliding and sucking, moans muffled while Emma was thrusting inside her.

 

Regina wanted to remember this moment too. This was infinitely better than any fantasy or dream. Emma’s desire to please her queen was never ending. The sheriff plunged her dildo into the older woman with vigor, her fingers digging into Regina’s thigh. When the blonde took a nipple into her mouth and flicked it, the queen started to roll onto the dildo taking it even deeper.

 

The blonde pounded harder now and Regina’s grunts of pleasure were getting louder; her throat becoming parched from all the heavy breathing and noises she was making, just as the savior had promised. “Uhn…Emma…Oh…Oh…yes, right there.”

 

Emma continued to relentlessly fuck Regina how she wanted and soon the queen was arching and bearing down on the dildo and screaming Emma’s name.

 

“Oh YES, My Queen. Come all over me. Oh so gorgeous…” and Emma was thrusting her tongue in Regina’s ear and that made the queen come even more. Regina’s chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath while her nails dug into Emma’s thighs, causing Emma to thrust in one last time and stay buried to the hilt in her queen to let her ride out the tremors.

 

They laid together for several minutes while Regina recovered and Emma kissed the corner of Regina’s mouth while lovingly stroking her body all over in light caresses.

 

“How is My Queen feeling?” Emma brought her fingers up to roll a nipple and Regina quivered. “Well fucked?”

 

Regina found her voice, “Yes, indeed. _Very_ well fucked.”

 

Emma’s smile took on that wicked glint. “Hmmmm…but you can still talk. My work is not yet done.” The blonde pulled out but then pushed back in just as slowly.

 

“Emmaaaa….”

 

Emma moved on top of the queen and kissed her lavishly but then rolled them so that Regina was on top before the older woman had time to register it. The blonde was palming her bottom, while their breasts meshed together and they started kissing.

 

“Emma…” Regina sighed as Emma was stroking her hands soothingly back and forth from the sexy queen’s bottom all the way up to her shoulders.

 

“Mmm… Put me inside you please, Regina. Put me inside you and fuck me.” Regina groaned against her lips but moved a hand down between their bodies. The queen kneeled astride the savior and then set the tip of the cock against her opening. She made eye contact with the blonde as she slowly lowered herself onto her.

 

“Ohhhh… I will never get tired of the way you look as you take me in. Yeeees…” Emma’s hands went to her hips to help the queen set a steady rhythm. Then the older woman was riding the dildo enthusiastically with her hands on Emma’s breasts. Emma placed her hands on Regina’s and together they massaged and teased each other. “Oh God Regina, don’t stop.” Unbeknownst to the queen, behind the base of Emma’s dildo there were slightly ribbed indentations, causing Emma to be stimulated as well. With Regina riding it in earnest and her playing with the younger woman’s nipples, Emma was close to coming.

 

Then the queen started speeding up her movements. “Oh Emma, I’m going to…come.” And then Regina covered her hands over Emma’s on her breasts in a frenzy making her squeeze her harder and her jerky movements over the dildo as she came pushed Emma over the edge too and they collapsed in a puddle together of sated bodies, panting.

 

When she felt like she could move again, Regina sat up, withdrew the dildo from her soaked passage and came down to lie over Emma. “Miss Swan, did you just climax?”

 

“Yes I did. Awesomely.”

 

“Oh God…” Regina kissed her fully then. She propped herself up and looked down at the blonde now. “I must say Sheriff Swan, when you commit to a good fucking, the level of commitment with which you achieve that goal is outstanding. If I could only get you to submit reports in a timely fashion with that same level of commitment.”

 

“That’s easy.” Emma waved that off and at Regina’s raised eyebrow she proposed, “Just be naked when you expect them to be submitted and I promise you I will be on time, _every_ time.” She gave the mayor’s bottom an admiring squeeze for good measure.

 

“Hmmm… now there’s an idea.”

 

Emma groaned, “If you are seriously considering that, you have just made my year! I think I have a few due to you this week actually.” They both laughed at that but suddenly became quiet. Emma drew her down closer. “Regina, I don’t want us to overthink this. I don’t want us to rush and I certainly don’t want Henry hurt, but…” Regina hadn’t realized that she was holding her breath hoping that this sentence wasn’t going to end badly, “…I don’t want _this_ to stop either.” _Phew!_

“Nor do I, Miss Swan.”

 

“Really?” The hopeful and pleasantly surprised look Emma gave her made her heart clench.

 

“Yes, really.” She brushed blonde hair back from Emma’s forehead. “As a matter of fact, I’m thinking that perhaps on Monday evening, when you bring Henry home for the week, that maybe you’d like to stay for dinner, dessert and perhaps a little _more_ after Henry goes to bed.” Regina spied the look of excitement on Emma’s face and couldn’t help the smile from blossoming on hers.

 

“And Henry? What do we tell him?”

 

“Well…” that part was uncertain to Regina. She wasn’t entirely sure how their son would react and provided that he would be okay with his mothers seeing each other intimately, she didn’t want to give Henry any false hope without them testing this out first. This was all still so new for them. “Can we, as his mothers, at least, agree for now that what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him? I hate lying to him but I want us to… explore this first. Make sure _we_ have a feel for what is going on before we tell him anything.” She saw Emma’s hesitancy. “I promise, Emma, you are not my dirty little secret.” Emma nodded in understanding.

 

Regina cradled her face and found herself being more open with Emma Swan than she intended in that moment. “If and when we are ready to take this to the next level,” she saw Emma’s eyes widen, “if we want to,” she amended, but hoped the look she saw in Emma’s eyes was not a rejection to that idea, “…we can talk to Henry and tell him. We can tell anybody you want.”

 

Emma eyed her and then a smile began to bloom on her lips. She turned her head, kissed one of Regina’s hands and then brought her head up and gave her queen the most endearing kiss, while rolling them over and settling between her legs, the dildo nudged against the woman’s center.

 

“You’re not afraid of people talking about us?”

 

“Emma,” Regina scoffed, “People have been talking about me behind my back for a very long time. Besides, what could be worse than the Evil Queen?”

 

“Being a crazy sex fiend who can’t keep her roaming hands off the town sheriff?”

 

“Try again. Murderous Evil Queen still trumps just about anything.”

 

Emma had a pensive look on her face and Regina slightly regretted bringing up past crimes until Emma spoke and surprised her.

 

“You don’t still have those tight black leather pants do you?”

 

“What?” Regina was confused now.

 

“When I first saw you in the Enchanted Forest, you had stepped out of your _‘Nightmare Before Christmas’_ carriage wearing these black tight leather pants with a long red coat with black leather lapels…and this HUGE ass feather hat.”

 

“I heard that you didn’t think too highly of the Evil Queen’s attire.”

 

“Only to hide how deeply _affected_ I was by it. Regina, you were so sex-on-a-stick HOT!” She buried her face in Regina’s neck. “Still are.”

 

Regina shook her head in bewilderment then chuckled. “You are a puzzle, Miss Swan.”

 

“And you like me that way, Mayor Mills.” Emma smiled and then Regina gasped again at the feel of the smooth dildo sliding into her. “Oh yeah.” Then she began to thrust, slowly fogging Regina’s mind with the pleasurable distraction. The older woman was becoming quite addicted to Emma’s lovemaking technique. The woman was insatiable and determined to please her queen with whatever she did. Regina respected and enjoyed that kind of dedication and attentiveness from her. “So do you have it?”

 

“Have what, dear…” Regina’s hands were stroking the savior’s back and then settled on her buttocks to help urge Emma’s movements on.

 

“The outfit.” Emma groaned at the contact and started to drive into her a little more purposefully. Regina’s nails were raking down Emma’s back now in response to the hard demanding thrusts. They would definitely leave marks but Emma could care less, because Regina was the one who was leaving them and that excited Emma to no end. The blonde began to feel her own climax build.

 

“I could… perhaps…uhn… conjure it. Why?” The queen was bordering on breathless.

 

“For a little role playing.” Emma placed her forehead on Regina’s and she watched as Regina’s open mouth was gasping for air between her lusty moans.

 

“I have… since moved on… uhmm... from tight… leather pants, though… uh… oh… _oh EMMA…”_

 

“Who said you’d be wearing it?” Emma smirked at her and quickly hooked the older woman’s legs with her arms to open her even wider for deeper strokes. They were going to come together. Emma willed it to happen and was certain it was going to come true. Her breathing was labored now too, but she continued her onslaught of plunges and kisses. She moved her mouth close to Regina’s ear and whispered, “I was thinking _I_ could be the Evil Queen and you could be my taken prisoner who I have my wicked way with.”

 

Their brilliant climax ripped through both of them as they clung to one another, thinking of promises of the future.

 

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always welcome! :)


End file.
